Insanity Attacks
by A person named Kate
Summary: "An insanity attack is when suddenly you don't know right from wrong, fantasy from reality, and cannot control how you act or think." What happens when nations get these attacks? Some Iggypan, USUK, Fruk


_"An insanity attack is when suddenly you don't know right from wrong, fantasy from reality, and cannot control how you act or think." What happens when nations get these attacks? Some Iggypan, USUK, Fruk_

Every country has their bad moments, but Alfred is just learning that. He had been losing his cool and everything. Ever since Sandy hook elementary shooting, he hasn't been himself, and stayed at home, why? Because he is learning the experiences of having insane people. He himself is insane now. He has felt it before, but that was war, now it's an unfair advantage. His country has the most insane people in the world! Great, the next world meeting is in England. He better get going, the last flight to England is in an hour. Once Alfred got to England, he got a hotel room and locked himself in it. He doesn't want anyone to bother him. It irked him know that no one will ever know the pain he's going through. He passed out due to depression and woke up in time for the meeting. (Sorry, just needed to get to the point.) He got dressed in his usual bomber jacket and tan military uniform. He isn't himself and he knows that. He wants to kill every nation, but he knows that the wrong thing to do, but the urge is too strong to put aside. He walked his way to the meeting room, he was so glad it was no longer in Buckingham palace, he always wonders why it was there, but no one told him about it, not even Arthur. He still wants to know who was the reason for it, because it wasn't Arthur's when he was a colony. There is so many secret Arthur is keeping about himself, why can't he just say them. Well he made his way into the meeting room and thought how to kill someone afterwards. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to kill someone, but whom? Arthur was there watching his every moment. Did he know? Not every nation in the world was there, just the axis and the allies minus Russia and China, why? Alfred couldn't stand it anymore. He launched at Francis for no reason and started chocking him. Arthur pulled Alfred back and slapped him. Arthur did know the entire time, but how? Everyone stood there in awe, Alfred chocked Francis for no reason and Arthur saved Francis, something was wrong. Alfred looked in to Arthurs eyes and said

_"You don't know what it's like."_

Arthur slapped him again and said "I very much do know what it's like and worse." At that Arthur let go of Alfred and walked right out of the meeting place. Alfred was also in awe with the rest now. Francis tied two and two together. "Alfred, have you ever have someone insane rule you?" Alfred turned to look at Francis "No, why did you ask?" Francis looked at Alfred "Our dear Arthur has suffered far worse than you." Alfred sat there and said "Prove it."

(History lesson time!)

_Francis started "Have you ever heard of King Henry the eighth?" Alfred was listening closely, same with the other countries. "No" he responded. "King Henry the eighth was insane and had 6 wives, one died, one survived, two divorced and two beheaded. The person who beheaded the two wives was Arthur himself, and from that, he learned that killing people is alright when you are insane. He saw the king have insanity attacks, and Arthur started to get them as well. That continued for a long time. I remember I made a mistake to go over to his house when he was having an insanity attack, and he almost killed me, well he did kill me if I was human, I was out for a month." Everyone's mouths gapped at the thought of Arthur being insane. Then Francis continued. "They stopped when he got you, Alfred, well at least died down so he wouldn't kill his first colony. King Henry wasn't the only insane ruler of England, no, you should know this ruler Alfred." Alfred looked at Francis "I don't think I do." Francis looked at Alfred. "Yes, you do. You just didn't know he was insane." Alfred never liked guessing games, so he blurted out "TELL ME ALREADY!" Francis looked at Alfred "Alright, it was King George the third, the very king that you fought against for your independence." Alfred looked at Francis and said "You're kidding me, aren't you." Francis shook his head "I am afraid Alfred, I am not. You Americans had an advantage over England, because the very person you were fighting against and put all those taxes on you was mentally ill. He became permanently insane due to the lost of his favourite daughter in the May of 1811, one year before the war of 1812. He is often remembered as the Mad King or the King who lost America. Once you left Arthur, he gained his insanity attacks again and locks himself in his home whenever he has one. The real reason why he never attended your birthday parties is because it reminded him of The Mad King and he would have an insanity attack. King George the third acquired Buckingham palace from the Dukes of Buckingham in 1761, so Buckingham palace also gives him insanity attacks. I'm surprised that Arthur doesn't get insanity attacks around Alfred."_

Alfred sat there, dumbfounded. No wonder Arthur refused to explain Buckingham's palace's history. No wonder he never goes to his birthday parties, he thought it was just he didn't get over losing him; he didn't know he was protecting him. Then Alfred thought something. "Francis, last time we had the world meeting in England it was in Buckingham palace, why didn't he have an insanity attack?" Francis said is a low, cold tone, "He **_did_** have an insanity attack." Alfred grew silent. Then he said "What is an insanity attack?" Francis stayed in the same tone of voice and said _"An insanity attack is when suddenly you don't know right from wrong, fantasy from reality, and cannot control how you act or think. For instance you had an insanity attack here."_Alfred got the point exactly. Then Francis said "Does anyone know where Arthur went, we don't know if he's having an insanity attack or not, it's best if we find him." Kiku stood up and said "I volunteer to find Arthur." Feliciano stood up and said "Hey~ why have certain people go after Arthur when we could all, we will find him faster." Ludwig said "Feliciano is right; we need to find him as quickly as possible." Alfred suddenly got a shocked face and thought, **_NO_**_, not another insanity attack, not now, Arthur could be having one. _Alfred shook it off and everyone split up to find Arthur.

Arthur was running in the streets, thinking to himself, _NO, I can't have another, that will make 5 today and it's only 10 in the morning! I can't even think of the word insane without getting an insane attack!_ Arthur ran as fast as he could to his country side house. He needed to get there before the attack catches up with him. He ran to the door, unlocked it, strode inside, and then quickly locked it. Panting, he sat down on the couch. He was prepared for the attack now.

**A/N**

**Well, I bet you didn't know King George the third went insane after the death of his favourite daughter.**

**I pay attention in history, and I made sure everything in here was correct that relates to actual history. Yes those two kings were insane.**

**I feel like this will fail terribly, so I leave you until the next chapter.**


End file.
